sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Annie the Hedgehog
Annie is a mysterious girl who lives in the forest. She can sense peoples auras and can talk to animals. She is known as the Aura Whisper of the Forest. She has a crush on Jordan. Movies she appeares in *Annie the Aura Whisper of the Forest is Here *A Star is Born *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to Hotel Translvania *Sonic Unleashed (Cameron Version) *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Hunger Games *Sonic the Hedgehog and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe *Sonic Storm Adventure of Super 8 *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor *Julie the Hedgehog Thief *Sonic Storm Adventures of Catching Fire *Sonic Storm Adventures of Mockingjay *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Abduction *Sonic meets Zoolander *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brave *Sonic the Hedgehog and Alice: Madness Returns *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor: The Dark World *A Lovely Raccoon as a Pet *Lil' Gideon *Julie gets Tested *Sonic Storm Adventures of Scott Pilgram vs. The World *Sonic Storm Adventures of Rio 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Legion *Gideon Returns *Sonic vs. Matilda *Sonic Storm Adventures of Zambezia *Sonic Storm Adventures of Epic *Sonic the Hedgehog meets The Croods *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ender's Game *Sonic Storm Adventures of Cowboys & Aliens *Sonic Storm Adventures of Maleficent *Dipper and Mabel meets Wreck-It Ralph *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Nuttiest Nutcracker﻿ *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld: Evolution *Sonic Storm Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Rise of the Guardians *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Van Helsing *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Underworld: Awakening *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Host *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters *Sonic Storm Adventures of Lost Odyssey *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Free Birds *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Final Warning *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Coraline *Sonic the Hedgehog meets ParaNorman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and MAX *Sonic the Hedgehog and Fang *Sonic the Hedgehog and Angel *Sonic the Hedgehog in Nevermore *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Re Coded *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of I, Frankenstein *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Carrie *Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 3 *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 4: The Darkness Within *Sonic Storm Adventures of Uglies *Sonic Storm Adventures of Pretties *Sonic Storm Adventures of Specials *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brutal Legend *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Vampire Acadamy *Sonic the Hedgehog and The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 5: The Full Moon *Sonic Storm Adventures of Divergent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Insurgent *Sonic Storm Adventures of Allengiant *Sonic Storm Adventures of Believe *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 6 *The Broken Hero *Sonic Boom (Sonic Storm Adventure Style) *Sonic Storm Adventures of Oban Star Racers *The Soilders of Darkness *On the Sort Great Adventure Voice Actress She is voiced by Caiylynne Medrek. As an child, she is voiced by Taylor Geare. As an adult, she is voiced by Scarlett Johansson. Gallery Annie watching Tess hugging Daxter.png Sonic catches Annie.png Annie is angry (2).png Annie is shocked (2).png Annie finds a flute.png Annie waving.png Annie glaring.png Annie looking at Mighty Ray confused.png Annie holding Daxter.png Annie looking at Jak.png Annie holding a gun.png Darrienne punches Annie.png Annie's Ages.png Annie wants Sonic to pinky swear.png Annie is angry.png Annie trying her best to fight Darrienne.png Annie the Hedgehog.png Annie is knocked out.jpg Annie is broken.png Annie hugging Sonic goodbye.png Sonic and Annie looking at Errol.png Annie.JPG Annie holding a bird.jpg Annie is completly shocked.png Poor Annie.jpg Annie sitting down.png Annie is happy.png Annie is excited.png Sonic carrying Annie on his back.png Annie is getting worried.png Sonic with a passed out Annie.png Annie hanging upside down.png Annie is shocked.png Annie trying to tell her friends and the people of Haven City it wasn't her.png Annie is curious.png Annie reading the note from Darrienne.png Annie meditating in her sleep.png Annie is now a Elf Human.png Annie is a little sad.png Annie.png Annie smiling.png Annie sitting.jpg Annie sensing something.png Annie spilled juice on Tim.png Sonic base 11 by crazzy glazi-d49btk0.png Base10 by gederpop-d5oxe2f.png Sonic female base 21 by xclo basesx-d6gsrjw.png Oh boy.....jpg Annie's pajamas.png Jordan x Annie.png Trivia *Annie is the resemble of Dawn from Total Drama Revenge of the Island. *Annie knows Mighty Ray for many years *Annie can play a tuba Category:Hero Category:Custom Characters Category:Animal Category:Sonic Adventure films Category:Cameron33268110 Category:Hedgehogs Category:Teenagers